dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Agent Mortis
Agent Mortis is a fictional character played by Jaime Carroll in Time Agent. He first appeared in the 2008 episodes "The Mortis Code"/"Dark Revelations, where he escaped from, and was later trapped in, The Mortis Code. Character History Agent Mortis was always seen as one of the Time Agency's most devoted servants. Little did the Time Agent's know that Mortis was always on Agent Liam's side. After sabotaging a court meeting, in the 39th century, ("Sins of the Past"), Mortis and Liam ran away from the Time Agency and were then the Time Agency's "most wanted". After collapsing after an attack from a Time Agency's guard, Mortis witnessed Liam walk away into the TARDIS and travel away with the Doctor. Mortis then teleported to to Katrina Mills, Liam's girlfriend, and her baby. After explaining what happened, Mortis and Katrina agreed to save the baby by sending the baby away via his Vortex Manipulator. Mortis promised to find the baby, one day. What happened between this event and Mortis' debut in Series One is currently unknown. It is during this period, however, that Mortis is trapped in the Mortis Code, which caused him to go insane. The breach of the Mortis Code eventually cracked, in the 21st century, which allowed Mortis to simply out of the portal ("The Mortis Code"). Mortis, now insane, tried to hunt down an destroy each of Agent Liam's team before they eventually stopped him ("Dark Revelations"). He then joined them in the "Battle for the Blue Police Box" where, upon seeing Liam leave in the TARDIS, Mortis was instantly reminded of the God-like Doctor figure and had realised that he had gone down a dark path and sought to correct himself. However, members of Liam's team did not believe him and trapped him back in the Mortis Code where he remained until Liam released him, believing that Mortis had now turned on their side ("Redemption of Mortis"). It was then revealed that Dr. Robin Turner, a member of Liam's team, had a personal vendetta against Mortis since Mortis apparently killed Robin's old branch, in Cardiff, and now Robin wanted to avenge their deaths. After helping Liam's team defeat the Venators, Mortis is taken to the graveyard of Ben, Danny and Bob the Flower Alien. Mortis feels instant regret and seeks redemption. Liam welcomes Mortis to the team. Mortis is later taken over by a creature known as the Fairy, which forced Mortis to dance and play with Dan without even realising he was doing it ("The Musical"). After a mission with Dan ("The Nightmare Forest"), Mortis witnessed, and fought in, a war with Katrina Mills and the Zakatrons. He also witnessed the death of Dan the Cyborg. The team realised then realised that the war had just begun. The team was forced to split up until Judgement Day (Series Three), although Mortis met up with, and later ran away from, Robin Turner (First Contact). The trio first reunited as the final battle began ("Judgement Day"). After the Flower Alien God was destroyed and Liam disappeared from Dartchester, Mortis was left in charge with the instructions to "follow in his footsteps". Alternate Timeline Somewhere within the events of series 2 there is a split in the timeline, the first is time agent Canon whilst the other follows the Canon of the Christopher Thomson Series. Agent Mortis and Agent Liam are summoned to assist a new Doctor against Davros List of Appearances *"The Mortis Code"/"Dark Revelations" *"The New Member" (image) *"Redemption of Mortis" *"The Musical" *"The Nightmare Forest" *"Best Kept Secret" *"Point of No Return" *"First Contact" *"Downfall" *"One Against an Army" *"Sins of the Past" *"Judgement Day" *Series 4 Ep1 *Series 4 Ep2 *"The Ultimate Conflict (Non Canon) Category:The Time Agency